A Delicate Balance
by moonpreistess
Summary: My first fanfic, yeay! Raven gets more than she bargined for when she decided to get married. Rating for langauge, nudity and lemons in later chapters.
1. The Delivery

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I just own this story. I think. ponders quietly**

This is my first fanfic, so read and please review. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Delicate Balance**

**Chapter 1. THE MEMORIES**

In the shadows of Jump City:

'I can't believe how long it had been since I last went on patrol, alone. It feels kinda good.' The boy wonder jumps from his shadowy hiding place as he goes after a mugger who just ran away with a young woman's purse. With a single spin kick the mugger is knocked down and drops the purse. After handcuffing the man to a street lamp he alerts the police to the location for the arrest. Robin hands the woman her purse and shoots his grappling hook onto a nearby building and swings up. 'Just like old times' He smiles to himself as he continues with his patrol.

"Hey! Rob, you there? Over."

"Yeah Cy, what is it?"

"Dude, you need to get back here now."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"No! Everything is not okay. I can't handle this one on my own, Rob."

"What is going on over there?"

"Robin, It's her TIME!"

"I'm on my way!"

Robins hurries to the tower.

Meanwhile at the tower...

Cyborg and Beastboy are standing outside the hospital wing in titan tower. Starfire, Terra and Raven are inside the infirmary.

" I don't know how much more I can take of this, Star! Where the hell is he?"

"I do not know, but he should be here for this wondrous occasion, any minute now."

"I'm going to go see if Robin is here."

Terra walks out of the infirmary.

"How is she doing? I T-commed Rob, so he should be here any minute."

"Dude! When is this going to be over? I want to know if it looks like a creepy demon thing."

Rolling her eyes at beastboy, Terra walks back towards the infirmary. Robin bursts through the doors.

"Did I make it in time? Is she doing alright? Is she doing her breathing?" All the while shaking Terra trying to get answers.

Terra dizzily answers the questions.

"Yes, you made it in time. She is doing fine, but would like for you to help in the Delivery and of course she is breathing. Now if you don't mind I going to go hurl." Terra runs away down the hall clamping her mouth shut with her hand.

"It's about time you arrived! Get your ass over here!" Raven snarls.

"Now raven, I know that you are in alot of pain, but could you please let go of my hand, please?"

" Fine. " Raven releases Starfire's hand. While Starfire nurses her hand Robin comforts Raven.

"I'm glad I made it in time."

"So am I."

"And I am as well, friends." Starfire pipes in.

Tremors run through Raven's body as she tenses.

"Oh, Gods! Here comes another one, Star."

"Alright this time push as hard as you can. On the count of three?"

"Okay. Are you ready Robin?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Alright."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not bad for the first chapter, heh? Well, you now the drill. Read and review.**


	2. Memories and Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, only this story. I think.**

**I was certainly proud to get one review & 124 hits and now for the review replies.**

**Cherry Jade: **Thanks for the review. And I plan to update at least once a week, If not more.

Last chapter:

"_Alright this time push as hard as you can. On the count of three?"_

"_Are you ready Robin?"_

"_Ready and waiting."_

"_Alright."_

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"_THREE!"_

Chapter 2: Memories and Twins

In a flash, memories of her life past before her. All the thoughts were flooding her mind. Memories of her crush of Beastboy, The pain and mistrust caused by Terra, the defeat of Trigon and of Robin who supported her through it all. It would blow the minds of most mortals of how deep their relationship really was, even when Robin and Starfire had dated. In a way she was always jealous of Star, but knew that if she had to switch bodies with star again she would go insane. Too much Joy, Spirit, and Puddings. But after trigon had come to earth she and robin had decided on who they really loved.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Here is your tea. Are you sure you should be sitting up?" said Robin as he entered Raven's room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me, and helping me heal." As raven looks up at Robin as he moves toward the bed.

"No problem. Besides there is something I need to tell you about." As Robin placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Really? Well, what is it? If this is about Star, I don't even want to know." Said Raven Cringing. _'I swear if star tells me another story about her love life, I take a nail gun and…'_

"No, this isn't about Star. It's about me." Said Robin as his eyebrow raised itself considerably.

"Well, what is it?"

'_God this is harder than I thought.'_

"Well, since we beat Trigon We've been real close, right? I mean we've always been close, but this is different. Now, I feel something more."

"Something more?" said Raven as her head snapped up towards him.

"Yes. Raven, I think I love you."

'_Did he just say what I think he did?'_

"Wh..What? What about Star? She's crazy about you." Raven said sputtering.

"Starfire is nice, but she is just not my type. Raven, since my obsession with finding Slade, you were the only who knew me personally. Who knows my secrets."

"Ok, now that you have told me this. What do you want me to do about it?" said Raven as she slipped back into her monotone.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in…"

"Going out with you?"

"Heh, yeah something like that." Robin said sheepishly

"What's in it for me?" said raven with a smirk and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You'll see." Said Robin with his trademark cocky smirk.

(END FLASHBACK)

The Flash was gone and was replaced with a searing Pain.

"AAAaaaaauuuuuugggggggg!"

"PUSH, Raven. You CAN do this." Said Robin as he gripped her hand.

"No I can't. Robin, I'm tired. AAAAAAaaauuuuggggg!" Raven said as more pain ran though her body.

"Friend Raven, I can see the head. Please, continue pushing, please." Piped in Starfire.

Outside the Ward

Terra had returned from barfing (yeah I know gross). She walked over to Beastboy and sat down beside him. Cyborg was pacing back and forth in front of the ward's double doors.

"THREE!"

"AAAaaaaauuuuuugggggggg!" Could Be Heard from inside.

When the scream came again, the titans were tempted to rush into the ward.

When the screams ended, they waited for Star to bring out the "earth bundle" to announce it's birth. But when star fire didn't come the Titans became worried. Suddenly the screaming began again. Jaws dropped to the ground. Beastboy gazed unknowingly with wide eyes at the ward doors.

"Dude? Does that mean what I think it does?" exclaimed Beastboy.

"I would believe so." said Cyborg as he watched the double doors.

"I'll go check and see if she's ok." Said Terra walking into the ward.

Back in the Ward

"WWaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Oh, friend Raven, She's Beautiful." Said Star holding a beautiful baby girl. She had her daddy's eyes, her mother's complexion and Chakra, but strangely had white hair.

"Why is her hair white?" asked Robin looking at Raven.

"HEY! Don't even think that! Azarathiens receive traits from their grand parents, not parents."

"What? So what does this mean?" asked Robin looking puzzled.

"Unfortunately it means she takes after my father. I had hoped she would never gain the traits from my side of the family." said Raven as she began crying.

"It's going to be ok, raven. She will have a loving family and community. I'm sure Jump City will be happy to help her with the school issue, but that comes later." replied Robin comforting Raven.

"AAAAaaaaauuuuuuggggg!"

"Another one?" said Robin looking to Starfire for answers.

"Oh dear, this is a surprise. Here hold her Robin." replied Starfire handing the newborn to Robin.

As Raven Begins to push again, Terra walks into the ward.

"EEEeeewwww! If I had known what it's like having a baby I wouldn't have come in here." Said Terra while looking around the room.

"THEN GET OUT!" screamed Raven, not really wanting terra near her children.

With that said, Raven gave one last push.

"WWWWwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" cried the newborn child.

"Another girl!" said Star as she wrapped the second child in a blanket. The Child's red hair was long despite the fact she had just been born; with Violet eyes and tanned skin you would never guess her parents.

"Red?" said Raven confused.

"My mother." Replied Robin sadly.

"Well, that explains the hair." Terra said as she walked out to announce to the other Titans.

"What are the "earth bundles" names?" asked Star turning back from writing down different information about the newborns.

"Jules and Vern?" asked Robin not really knowing what to name them.

"No, How about the one with white, be named Luna; and the one with red, Solaris?" Replied Raven after thinking about the very different twins.

"Moon and Sun. Perfect!" Beamed Robin.

"Alright, now that they have names, it is time for them to meet the rest of their "family". Terra please hold Solaris, I'll hold Luna." Said Star handing Terra the said child. Both Terra and Star walked out into the waiting room.

**Ok, until next time. Please Review. I need feedback.**


	3. Worries

Kikikermit: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A Delicate Balance

Chapter 3: Worries

Last time:

Both Terra and Star walked out into the waiting room.

Beast boy had his mouth hanging open, a fly had landed on his tongue before he finally thought he should close it.

Meanwhile Cyborg had been inspecting the infants to be sure they were healthy human children.

"well they seem fine. What's with the hair and eyes? I mean they aren't exactly the picture portrait of their parents." Cyborg wondered where these genes had come from.

"Friend Raven said that Azarathiens gain their genes from their Grandparents, and that she was worried that this would happen." said Starfire sadly.

"What do you mean she was worried that this would happen? What this are we talking about?" piped in Beastboy.

"Friend Raven said Luna takes after Trigon. While Solaris takes after Friend Robin's mother. "

All of the titans looked down at the floor in a impromptu moment of silence for those lost. At the time it seemed like a good idea. Luna started to cry, not long after Solaris followed.

"Crap! What do we do?" Beast boy had no experience with babies, even less with women. As much as everybody thought Terra and he had Cussomated their relationship after she was freed from her stone prison, they hadn't. Beastboy was more worried about Terra. She was always shying away from sex. Beast boy understood why, Robin and Terra both had been an apprentice for Slade and it came at a price, a price that Robin had been forced to pay.

It's no wonder they are so fucked up, Terra would withdraw at any intimate contact and Robin ended up liking that bondage shit, yeah Robin liked to handcuff Raven to the bed and he personally like to spanked. Beastboy shuddered at the thought of a naked Robin screaming in pleasure "Yeah harder, smack it harder!" It had been real, too real, and soo wrong. Beastboy, Cy, and terra had had the unfortunate experience of walking in on Raven and Robin while they were being... uh... adventurous.

"I will take them back to Friend Raven." Starfire took Solaris from Terra and walked back into the ward.

Starfire remembered the day of the wedding. Robin was sweating like a earth pig and Raven was pacing the floor. Her wedding gown was a simple Empire waist off the shoulder, the cascading length trailing behind her as she slowly walked to the alter. She couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes and lift her head up, afraid that if she did then she would notice everyone staring at her. She felt naked with out her cloak to hide herself. She didn't look up until she reached the alter, she looked deep into Robin's eyes and forgot about everyone else in the room. She didn't even look away when it came time to recite her vows. "I take thee as mine, this day, to love as thine should. To care for through sickness and Health, to be true to only you. I take this ring and I thee wed..."

When the reception finally came Raven was pleased to know that Robin, as part of her wedding present, had a white cloak embroidered with cream Roses, made just for her by the best seamstresses in the world. (by way of Bruce and his connections) After that Jump City gave them a honeymoon in Hawaii.

When the love birds got back they were happy to see the tower again. when they got to their bedroom, they stood in shock. It had been completely remodeled, the other titans had practically built them their own own house in one wing of the tower, while the other titans had moved their room's to the other wing of the tower. The wing gave them there own Library, Kitchen, Living room, two personal studies, and four bedrooms (other than the master bedroom). The master bed room was spectacular, a king size Canopy bed up against one wall and a fire place was across the room with big comfy chairs pulled up in front of it. The best surprise was that the floor was hardwood floor, while the rest of the house was wall to wall carpeting.

Raven looked nervous she kept looking around as if waiting for something to jump out at her. Picking up her hand Robin kissed her cheek. "You know that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you. What's got you, of all people, stirred up?"

Raven calmed considerably, she sighed breathing deeply. "Nothing, having Luna look the way she does makes me jumpy. I'm worried that she might have inherited more than just looks."

Holding her close, Robin whispered softly, "It's Ok Rae, He's gone and he's not coming back. He is gone. You are safe. Luna and Solaris are safe. We are all safe."

Raven stood up cautiously, being careful not to lose her balance," I want to go to bed now. Have Star follow us upstairs. the girls will have to share a crib until we can go out and get a another one. we will also need more baby supplies."

Helping her stand he nodded, "Star could you go put the girls to bed, while I get Rae onto the elevator and upstairs? She is still wobbly, but you could get upstairs and have the girls asleep before we get there." he called.

Starfire nodded and proceeded to put the girls to bed.

When Raven and Robin arrived at their home Starfire was sitting on the sofa. "The girls are in bed and have been good little Gorfnkas" With that said Starfire walked off to climb into her own bed. The parents walked down the hallway to their bedroom, when Raven paused in front of the nursery.

"Go off to bed honey, I just want to say goodnight to the girls." Reluctantly Robin walked into their bedroom across the hall. Raven wanting to kiss her children goodnight, opened the nursery door and screamed at the sight.

Well tell what you guys think. I put more detail of Robin and Raven's relationship in this chapter. Read and review.


	4. A Prophecy Told

Kiki kermit: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

I am very thankful to those who wrote a review. so to show my appreciation your names will be listed:

ni9htdreamer12

raven1777

Teen Titan's fan 101

Raven0909

Tecna

Demonthief

wen. my best Fan's

Twins (gemmy + genny)

and Cherry Jade

(and for SOME PEOPLE who don't think that I didn't spent much time writing the last chapter, you are wrong. I usually spend one-two days writing one chapter.) :P

Thank you those who had something constructive to say. I understand giving me your opinion, just to an extent.

A Delicate Balance

Last Time...

"Go off to bed honey, I just want to say goodnight to the girls." Reluctantly Robin walked into their bedroom across the hall. Raven wanting to kiss her children goodnight, opened the nursery door and screamed at the sight...

Chapter 3: A Prophecy told

OH, GODS NO! NOT HER, PLEASE NOT HER! Screeched Raven as She fell to the floor in tears and hysteria. A panicking Robin rushed out of their bedroom to her side. Looking inside you could see an erie red glow coming from inside the crib. The babies hearing their mothers' sobbing, had awoken and began crying.

Looking down at his sobbing wife, "What going on Raven?" Robin had an idea, but he hoped as much as Raven that it wouldn't happen.

Finally pulling herself together (for now) she stood up and reached inside the crib to pick up Luna. Robin gasped and a tear fell down his cheek at what his daughter would go though just to live. He could see the red markings of Trigon all over her small frail body. Robin went over to the crib and held Solaris, quieting her with gentle rocking. He then pulled a sobbing Raven into a group hug with their two daughters in between them.

On contact with both Luna and Solaris, Raven glowed white. Clutching to her children she saw what was to become of their lives. Words flowed from her mouth, she couldn't, no, wouldn't stop it. Speaking rapidly in Latin she spoke of what she saw, trying to give as much detail as possible.

When Raven had begun to glow Robin looked around quickly and found the paper and pencil that Raven had left earlier so she could write a list of things they would need for the baby. Picking up the pencil he dictated everything he could, he didn't know what gibberish Raven was speaking, but he knew he needed to write it down. When Raven had finished speaking, the glow began to recede and Raven was left in a heap on the floor still clutching their children to her chest.

Hoping the worst was over, he placed the girls back in their crib. Gently he lifted Raven in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Padding inside he left the lights off and layed her on the bed. He crawled onto the bed beside her spooning his body to hers.

"Happy Birthday Raven." Robin fell asleep praying to all the Gods above, that things would be ok. The clock read 3:35, nobody had noticed that three minutes earlier things were just as quiet.

The next morning wasn't any better. When Robin woke up he saw that Raven was not next to him, he hoped that she had gone to get breakfast. He was wrong. As he walked out of his bedroom he could see Raven in the Nursery. She was sitting in her rocking chair, clutching Luna and Solaris to her and crying nonstop.

Sighing to himself he walked down to the Kitchens to tell the latest news to the other Titans. It was both a joyful and sorrowful day today.

"Hey Terra what do you want for breakfast?" Called Cyborg from the kitchen as he was cooking.

"I'll have bacon, eggs, grits, ham, toast, oatmeal, fried bologna, poptarts (NOT MINE!) all covered with Chocolate syrup. Thanks Cy." said Terra grinning hungrily.

Cy's Jaw would have fallen off if it hadn't been bolted. "What the hell? You haven't eaten that much since we first met you. What's going on?" Then something came to mind and he looked pointedly at Beast Boy as he walked into the living room.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it! Wait... What are you guys talking about?" Said Beast boy trying to figure out what he was being blamed for.

"Nothing! Uh... Hey Cy isn't Bumble Bee coming over today?" Said Terra nervously trying to throw Cyborg off the subject.

"Yes, But that's not what we were talking about, Terra. Excuse us BB, I need to talk to Terra real quick." Cy Pulled Terra out of the Living room down the hall to the laundry room, He knew that no one would overhear them here.

"Now are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Looking nervously around, she let out a sigh and sat on one of the Washing Machines. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag, I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer any way. I haven't even told Beast boy." She began crying, "Oh god, How am I going to tell him? I'm not ready for this, with my size I have a worse chance than Raven did. I don't know what to do, Cy."

Cy hugged her and began shushing her. He had noticed differences in Terra for the last two and a half months. First she was sick then she kept to herself for the most part of her free time. So when Terra threw up last night he wasn't very surprised.

"It's going to be Ok, Terra. BB might act like a goof-ball and immature a lot of the time, but I know that he won't turn away from you. He won't be a jerk like most guys. He won't leave you, not over this. So chin up, maybe he'll finally grow some balls and actually propose like I know he's been meaning to."

Terra laughed through her tears, Cy knew just how to cheer her up. "I'll be Ok now. So... Can I have breakfast now?"

Cyborg smiled, "Sure, little sis."

Yeay! Another chapter finished. PIE for everybody!


End file.
